donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Puftup
Puftups are blowfish enemies that first appeared in the game Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. They have made various appearances since. Puftup's name comes from the fact that it is "puffed-up." History ''Donkey Kong Country Puftups do not appear in-game, however hacking shows unused sprites for Puftup, which were carried over to ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. It is unknown why they were removed, though likely for suiting the overall easiness of Donkey Kong Country.Unused Puftup sprites ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/Land 2 Puftups appear as semi-common underwater enemies of the "Submerged Seadogs" class in ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Their main attack pattern was to either inflate largely, posing as obstacles, or inflate and quickly explode, sending spikes in various directions. As with most underwater foes, Enguarde's bill stab will make quick work of it, though Enguarde himself is vulnerable to the Puftup's spikes. Puftups return in Donkey Kong Land 2, a semi-sequel to Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. As such, there are no major changes aside from not being able to puff up and explode, likely due to hardware limitations. ''Donkey Kong 64 ''Donkey Kong 64 marked their next appearance after an absence from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Puftups in this game are purple and do not move, but if approached by a Kong they will explode, as if an underwater mine. Also, the boss of the area, Gloomy Galleon, is a giant Puftup named Puftoss. During the boss fight, Puftups appear usually after Lanky Kong has damaged Puftoss three times and they chase Lanky around very quickly. Lanky must keep going in order to avoid damage. Also, Puftups appear during the boss fight against the King Kut Out where a few can be seen in the water. ''Banjo-Tooie'' The Puftups were recycled as Swellbellies for the game "Banjo-Tooie" that's entirely outside of the Donkey Kong universe. Despite the red coloring, the Puftups were refurbished from the previous game "Donkey Kong 64", but with a bit of red coloring on the spots of its body. They appear in the depths of Jolly Roger's Lagoon like Atlantis, Smuggler's Cavern, and Seabottom. They are aptly to explode if a Talon Torpedo is used or shooting Grenade Eggs at them. ''DK: Jungle Climber'' Puftups make their most recent appearance after eight years of absence in DK: Jungle Climber. Using the charge attack when they're deflated defeats them. Gallery Puftup64.jpg|Puftup from the Creepy Castle boss, King Kut Out. SwellBelly_Puffed.png|The puftup pufferfish was recycled as a swellbelly for Banjo Tooie. Swellbelly_DKJC.png|Puftup's reappearance in Donkey Kong Jungle Climber. Pufftup (GBA).png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (GBA) Sprites Puftup (blue).gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES) (blue) Puftup (green).gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES) (green) Puftup (red).gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES) (uninflated) References Trivia * There is a similar puffer fish entity that appears in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze which have orange coloring as well as the spikes being short when not attacking. The spikes extend if the Kongs get close to them. de:Puffa es:Puftup pt:Puftup Category:Aquatic Enemies Category:Submerged Seadogs Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Category:Kremling Krew Category:Donkey Kong Country 2 Enemies Category:Donkey Kong 64 Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Enemies